1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shock-absorbing walk-aiding shoe, and more particularly to a shoe body structure, which can help a user in walking and provide a shock absorption effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily life, the shoes are very important implements for protecting feet. When walking or exercising, the shoes more or less can absorb the reaction force exerted onto the feet by the ground so as to buffer the impact to the bones of the feet and knees and protect the feet and knees from getting injured. However, the shock absorption effect provided by the conventional shoes is quite limited and poor.
Furthermore, when walking, a user will lift his/her feet and then tread onto the ground. In such movement, the muscles of the legs are forced and tensioned and the knees bear a considerably great force when treading on the ground. Therefore, after a period of walking, the user's feet are likely to feel sore. In case the user neglects the soreness and keeps walking for a long time, the feet of the user may get injured. To overcome the above problem, many manufacturers have developed various improved shoes with elastic structures such as air envelopes for absorbing impact and reaction force exerted onto the feet in treading.
The air envelopes of the conventional elastic shoe body can provide shock absorption effect. However, in fact, the air envelopes can only provide shock absorption effect. When walking, a person will usually contact the ground first at front end of the sole, the middle of the sole or the heel according to his/her personal habit. When leaving the ground, usually the front end of the sole will apply a force to the ground to lift the foot. The treading pressure applied to the foot is varied with the walking attitude. Therefore, the conventional elastic shoe body structure can only relieve the sole from the pressure, while failing to help in lifting or lowering the foot. As a result, when walking, the feet will still feel sore and tired due to repeated lifting and lowering movements. The extent to which the feet feel sore is varied with the manner in which the feet are lifted. Accordingly, the practicality of the conventional elastic shoe body is quite limited.